A Mellennium To hear You Say
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Bakura has waited five mellenniums, can he gat those words from his love? A cute little sappy story about Bakura and Ryou TENDERSHIPPING


**HD: hi! I haven't written a story for ages so I decided to write this small one**

**COH: A romantic story between Bakura and Ryou. **

**Bea: (rolls eyes) please not ANOTHER romantic story!**

**Cole: do you ever write anything ells?**

**HD: shut up!**

**Alvar: HD no own nothing.

* * *

**

**A millennium to Hear You Say**

Dark eyes of murky brown, tainted in blood-red watched from the staircase, eyes glued to one person who was currently busy singing along to the radio and reading a book.

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his snow-white hair. He had been sighing a lot lately since he had gained his own body and had recovered most of his memories. One memory had been playing heavily on his mind, replaying over and over, tormenting him.

* * *

_The halls of the Royal Palace were dark and quiet. The guards had long since retired. One person slipped through the shadows. _

_Murky brown eyes tainted with blood-red glinted with dark-humour as they travelled to the close doors. _

_A tanned hand pushed the doors opened revealing a Royal furnished room, expensive silk everywhere, a large four-poster bed stood in the middle on a raised platform and to the right was an opening to a balcony, the silk curtains fluttering in the breeze and creating a perfect atmosphere. _

_The intruder moved in and headed for the balcony, pushing the silk curtains aside he found the occupant of the room. _

_Standing against the black of night was a small person, his hair was flowing milky waves and his eyes were bright green against his smooth delicate face. He wore expensive clothing of a white silk that only high members of the Royal family could wear. _

"_There you are." The intruder smirked, leaning against the doorframe. _

_The boy jumped and spun on his heels. _

"_You scared me." His voice was light and breezy like a breath of summer air. He soothed the wildest souls and caught the eye of many. _

_The intruder just smirked. He watched the milky-haired boy move to him, looking up into his dangerous-dark eyes. _

"_If my brother finds you…" _

"_I am not scared of him." He sent the smaller man a cocky smirk and the green-eyed book rolled his eyes mockingly. _

"_Bakura…" _

"_Ryou…" _

_Bakura moved his head down and captured Ryou's lips. After a moment hesitation Ryou kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura took this as an invitation and lifted Ryou into his arms, caring him to the bed. _

_Ryou pulled away so their foreheads lent against each other. "My brother is already suspicious…" _

_Bakura joined their lips together as they lay on the bed. "There is nothing going on, remember." He kissed down Ryou's neck and sucked on his collar bone until he left a red mark. _

_Ryou moaned.

* * *

_

Bakura shook his head. He could feel a nose-bleed coming on. He found that part of the memory pleasant, but the rest wasn't quiet so good….

* * *

_Bakura had returned the next night, a present tucked away in his cloak and a smirk on his lips. He entered the room once more and again he found on one there. _

_He moved past the bed but found it strange that the covers were still crumpled in sleep. The wardrobe was closed; Ryou never had it closed…_

_Bakura moved to the balcony, his fingers fingering his knife and he watched the fluttering curtains with a scornful gaze. He moved forward and pulled back the curtain. _

_There was no beautiful Ryou, no; instead there stood the one person Bakura hated beyond all people, the almighty Pharaoh Atemu. _

_There was no smirk on Bakura's face, but one graced Atemu's. _

"_The great Thief-King Bakura." Atemu moved towards him. "How I imagined this day." _

"_Of course, who wouldn't want to meet _me_?" _

_The smirk slipped off his face and he glared at Bakura. His eyes burned with hatred. _

"_What did you do with Ryou?" Bakura demanded moving closer to the Lord. _

"_My _brother _has been moved to a more suitable place were you will not find him." Atemu was furious but not as angry as Bakura. _

"_Where is he?" Bakura growled out through clenched teeth. _

_Atemu waved his hand. "Even if I told you, he does not wish to see you." Suddenly guards moved onto Bakura, grabbing him and forcing the knife from his hand. "By the order of me, Pharaoh Atemu of upper and Lower Egypt, you are charged with rape of Prince Ryou of Upper and Lower Egypt. For that your punishment is death." _

_Bakura glared at Atemu as he was pulled away.

* * *

_

Bakura gritted his teeth as the memory faded. He watched Ryou again and listened to the soft words flowing from his lips. Bakura licked his lips.

Five Millennium it had been since he had last seen his love, and to this day he never knew wether or not the blasted Pharaoh spoke the truth of Ryou's wishes.

Bakura didn't notice Ryou notice him and get off the couch, walking to his moody Yami.

"Kura?" Ryou sat next to Bakura making him jump and move to his knife.

"Ryou! You startled me." Bakura muttered, replacing the knife. Ryou eyes the knife and was glad Bakura caught himself.

"Are you OK?" Ryou placed a hand on Bakura's arm and felt him tense and relax.

"I…" Bakura watched Ryou. He could still see the young Prince he had seduced Millenniums ago and he felt an ach in his heart.

"You know you can tell me anything." Ryou encouraged.

"It's just; this isn't exactly something I want to share." Ryou sighed.

It had taken him months after Bakura had gained a body for the ex-Thief had learnt to trust him and not hurt him physically and emotionally.

Bakura noticed Ryou's change of mood and reached out, stroking his cheek. Ryou looked up surprised.

"Bakura…" Bakura lent forwards and captured Ryou's lips in a sweet kiss.

They were standing back on the balcony in Egypt; they drew back, Ryou's eyes wide as memories of a forgotten life swept through his mind.

Ryou looked down at his cloths and back to Bakura. Slowly a smile crept across his lips and he moved forwards capturing his lips once more.

"I love you…" Ryou breathed, inhaling Bakura's spicy sent.

Bakura's eyes softened and he kissed Ryou with more passion. "I've waited five Millennium to hear you say those words…"

**THE END

* * *

**

**HD: short and like REALLY sappy!**

**COH: I'm surprised by your sappiness!**

**Alvar: what were they doing that made Bakura have a nose-bleed?**

**Bea: (evil grin) you see…**

**COH: BEA!**

**Cole: Review already**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alvar and Cole! **


End file.
